1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system for imaging. In particular, the invention relates to a system for generating three dimensional image of a sample.
2. Background of the Invention
Images of biological samples can be used for diagnostic and prognostic purposes. For instance, technicians observing images of biological samples are often able to identify cancerous tissues. For these applications, three dimensional images are preferred over two dimensional images since three dimensional images often contain information which is not available in a two dimensional image. The current technology for creating three dimensional images results in an exchange between scanning speed and resolution. Specifically, the time required to develop three dimensional images having the desired degree of resolution is so long as to make these images impractical for use in diagnostic and prognostic settings. As a result, there is a need for an apparatus, system and method of quickly developing three dimensional images of biological samples without sacrificing resolution.